In many locations, weather related information is a topic of daily interest. Whether a person is preparing for a business trip, getting ready for school, or making vacation plans, weather information can have a notable impact on the clothing and activities selected. Weather information is often delivered in the form of a numerical reading, such as a temperature in Fahrenheit or Celsius.